Drama de borrachos
by lux-zosa
Summary: Después de tomarse algunas copas de mas, Yuuri comenta que "Chihoko" es mucho mas flexible que Viktor. Este celoso y enojado se va del lugar y al otro día es encontrado en el techo del castillo de Hasetsu. Yuuri no tendrá otra manera de hacerlo bajar que desnudarse y acompañarlo arriba./Basado en el Yuri On Stage/ One-Shot/Vikturi.


**Basado en el drama de Yuri On Stage, el día 29 de abril xD.**

 **TENEMOS PELICULA WUUUUUUUU.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Errores de ortografía y hasta OCC.**

 _ **Al Fic.**_

* * *

-¡Vamos Yuuri Solo es una copa- Lo animo Viktor con su voz intensamente torpe y el desliz del alcohol calar en sus mejillas.

-Sabes que desde el banquete yo no tomo Viktor – Negó suavemente alejando la copa de Vodka – Diviértete con todos, yo iré a dormir – Hizo ademan de despedida para todos los presentes que estaban en la mesa y trato de escapar de las garras del Ruso mayor.

-Yuuri~ - Ronroneo con lagrimillas en los ojos – No te vayas, solo una ¿Si~? – El nipón cabeceando entre la duda checo a todos sus compañeros – La mayoría – De la asociación de patinaje y se vio casi convencido en hacerlo o no cuando Pichit sentado al lado de Chris le guiño un ojo y el extravagante Suizo totalmente borracho le sonrió con un tinte de sensualidad que le helo la sangre.

Miro fijante el vasito y con las manos trémulas acepto la invitación. Estaba totalmente seguro de que no caería. Y creía estar ya en sus 5 cabales como para no caer en la jugarreta…

Sí. De eso estaba seguro.

* * *

-Yuuri~ mi lindo cerdito – Comenzó Viktor apretando la poca carne suavecita de la barriga de Yuuri que quedaba –tu tripita fuera de la temporada es muy blandita ¡Muy blandita!- comento apretando suavemente y casi con ímpetu y lujuria.

\- Viktor, ¡nos están mirando todos~! – Ronroneo dulcemente– Me haces cosquillas~ -

Aw~ adorable– Grito Viktor en su perfecto acento británico mezclado con lo pegajoso del alcohol y su estrafalario ruso.

-¡OH DIOS! ¡Mi mejor amigo tendrá sexo! – Grito Pichit sacando su celular de improvisto – Todos hagan silencio ¡por favor!

-Creo que no debí de tomar más de una copa – Siseo Guang en su puesto con las mejillas tiernamente rojas.

-Tch ¡¿Dónde estas maldito Otabek?! – Yurio mientras, entre tanto besuqueo y asqueroso porno entre el ruso y el nipón, estaba desesperado por irse. ¡Debió de hacerle caso a Otabek e irse a la discoteca! Pero no~ Estaba atrapado en una fiesta de unos pervertidos.

-¿No hay Tubo de pole Dance? Me hubiera gustado competir esta vez con Viktor – Comento Chris ligando con el ruso que estaba realmente curioso por saber lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Ne Yuuri~ ¿Tu eres celoso? – El azabache le miro con sus ojos brillosos y levanto los hombros.

-Si se trata de Viktor supongo que sí – Sonrió con las mejillas rojas y casi sentado en el regazo de Nikiforov.

-Oh – Sonrió maléficamente levantándose de improvisto - Oye Chris ~

-Viktorrrr deja de mirar a Chris y mírame a miiiii – siseo cuando noto que ya no estaba a su lado.

-Te estoy mirando -

-No lo suficiente – Gruñe tontamente con las cejas arrugadas – Oye Viktorrrrrr, haz eso conmigooooo~

-¿Qué cosa? – Comenta divertido al saber que su plan funciono.

-Ya sabes….esa cosa….que hacemos juntos…hazla conmigo – Nikiforov sonrió cual niño en navidad al tener su regalo y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Yuuri.

-¡Bien! – Cerró uno de sus puños y comenzo a sisear – Piedra, papel o ¡tijeras! – De inmediato saco piedra y el pobre nipón las tijeras. – Vamos Yuuri~ Quítate algo~ - El pelinegro prosiguió primero con sus pantalones y los bajo por completo quedando en calzoncillos.

-Yuuri mierda Katsuki – Siseo enojado Yurio no sabiendo que hacer - ¡Demonios! ¡Que hacen estúpidos!

-Heyyy Gatito~ - Se rio Viktor por la furia del rubio.

-SOY UN TIGRE DE HIELO – Rugió apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Ne~ Viktor apurate – Dijo teniendo las manos listas – Ya quiero desnudarte – Comento sin vergüenza alguna –

-¡Wow! ¡Amazing! -

De un momento a otro, entre tanta bruma, los dos quedaron completamente desnudos, menos Yuuri que todavía conservaba su ropa interior.

-Wow~ Voy a perder –Pichit tenía la cámara de su celular prendido listo para la acción.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! –

\- Piedra, papel o ¡tijeras!- ¡Y finalmente! - Yuuri sabiendo que perdería, saco papel y Viktor victorioso, Tijeras.

-Es verdad…quiero desaparecer – Sin embargo prosiguio a levantarse y Chris que estaba casi dormido en el sillón, saca un fajo de billetes de sus bolsillos.

-Espera Yuuri deja eso – Comenta Viktor mirando con recelo a Chris – Y si hacemos estiramientos ¡Yo te ayudo! – El azabache confundido por el hecho de que lo interrumpieran, asiente y se sienta en el piso con Viktor al lado haciendo estiramientos raros.

-Si Yuuri, abre tus piernas así… o ¡Si! Así – El moreno acata las órdenes y comienza los estiramientos extraños. Viktor que también participa se anima a hacer un Split.

-Oh ….mm….Chihoko era más flexible que tú… - Comenta el nipón con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Quién es Chihoko? – Abrió los ojos absorto y miles de cosas se le vienen a la cabeza. Al final acaba levantándose del suelo y cruzando la puerta fuera de Yuutopia.

-¿Dije algo mal? – Susurra Yuuri olvidándose de los estiramientos y sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo y Chris.

-No – Responde Chris - Oye Yuuri – Katsuki lo voltea a ver con los ojos bobalicones que reflejan el alcohol y una sonrisa de tonto borracho - ¿Quieres beber de mi sake? – Yuuri no entiende, sin embargo solo se alza de hombros –

-Es nuestro Sake – Comenta como si estuviera en un monologo – Mamá lo prepara y es lo mejor del-

-Oigan Chicos, vi a Viktor desnudo yendo hacia Hasetsu – Entra Takeshi a la sala Yuutopia - ¿Sabes que le pas- De inmediato es interrumpido cuando un borracho Seung que no había abierto la boca toda la noche, se levanta de su asiento y le roba un beso apasionado a pobre Takeshi. –Puedes ser toda una patata fea, tienes suerte de que tu esposa sea bella –Lo que dijo no tenía ningún sentido, pero ante la embriagues nada podía ser concreto o lógico.

-¡Tengo nueva shipp! ¡Chicos! – Celebra un alegre Pichit sintiendo su hombro mojado por la saliva de su amigo Yuuri que ahora duerme plácidamente –

-Sentimos llegar tar- Leo de la Iglesia y Guang Ji llegan después. Cruzando la puerta y notando al pobre Takeshi angustiado por el repentino coqueteo de Seung y Yuuri desnudo casi con las piernas encima de Chris al estar acostado.

-Los adultos…¡Son horribles! – Gritan al unísono siendo Leo el que cubra los ojos del picoso.

-Los pequeños que todavían beban del pecho de su mamá ¡Vayan a dormir! ¡Bye! – Giacometti se levanta del sillón con su apretada tanga cubriéndole la retaguardia – Ni idea de cuando se desnudó – Yéndose mas adentro de la casa Yuutopia a según él, conseguir una habitación.

-¡SI! ¡Tengo señal! – Yurio desesperado corre por la sala con el celular apuntando al cielo - ¡Contesta Otabek!

\- Estoy aburrido…- Comento Pichit con su amigo roncando al lado – Oh, cierto, traje un rotulador – Se revisa el bolsillo y encuentra un marcador. Pensó que iban a quedar tan borrachos que podría pintarles algo en la cara. Vaya que no se equivoco – Yuuri coopera conmigo – sisea sonriente mientras que escribe con algo de dificultad en su espalda "¡SUPERA A CHIHOKO!" - Creo que falta algo – Observa el lugar y se detiene en algo en particular – ¡Excelente!- Se arrastra hasta agarrar la tanga de Viktor y ponerla en la cabeza de Yuuri - ¡Listo para la foto! – De inmediato tomo varias capturas de su amigo el durmiente y se ríe maléficamente aprovechando el momento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo era un caos. Yuuri despertó con un dolor de cabeza y con la tanga de Viktor en su cabeza.

El sol era demasiado luminoso y lo cegaba por completo, no obstante decidió levantarse y casi arrastrándose, agarro su ropa y se la puso. Los ojos le dolían y sentía en su garganta un sabor amargo que le quitaba el buen humor de la mañana.

Sin embargo no era el único que pensaba que todo era caotico. En Hasetsu iba a haber una presentación pero nadie encontraba a Viktor, e inclusos sus fans angustiadas tuvieron que apañárselas para, con ayuda de las fotos de Pichit en instagram, saber que Viktor no iba a aparecer hoy.

De ese modo todos reunidos en Hasetsu, comenzaron hablar de la noche pasada y en eso Pichit tembló de asombro.

-¡¿YUURI Y VIKTOR SE DIVORCIARAN?!- A lo lejos se pueden escuchar las réplicas de los patinadores con sus teorías. Pero afuera, viniendo casi corriendo, un Emil demasiado apurado, mira arriba del castillo Hasetsu y nota a un Viktor desnudo haciendo estiramientos.

-¡Rayos! ¡Debí de llegar más temprano! –Alego para sí mismo -¡Ayer tuvo que ser muy divertid-

-Deja de gritar Emil – Susurra Yuuri arrastrando la lengua por sus labios y viniendo a paso lento en donde esta él - ¿Sabes dónde esta Viktor? – Pregunta meditabundo.

-¡Oh sí! – Señala la cima del castillo – Allá – Yuuri lentamente alza la mirada y mientras que se cubre los ojos por el sol, jadea y baja lentamente su mano.

-¡V-VIKTOR! – Mientras que Katsuki se aleja casi corriendo, Emil animadamente trota hacia la entrada de Hasetsu.

-Esa persona puede ser el pasado de Yuuri…-Alza la voz el ruso mayor – ¡PERO YO SOY SU PRESENTE! – Se toca el pecho creando todo un monologo.

-¡Oie! ¡Viktor! ¡Bájate de ahí! – Angustiado le grita desde abajo con la camisa medio abrochada y los pantalones sin abrochar –

El albino dolido le mira con lagrimitas en los ojos y rojo de la cólera.

-¡¿ESTO ES MEJOR QUE CHIHOKO?! – Apunta su pene sin vergüenza alguna.

-¿Quién es chihoko! ¡Demonios! ¡Baja ya! -

Él albino respira hondo y no acepta reclamos, así que piensa en lo que podría animarlo y grita.

-¡Yuuri ven aquí y desnúdate conmigo! -Katsuki niega y comienza a quejarse, no obstante la situación amerita que haga algo ya y vaya, parece que es la única solución.

-¡Wow! ¡Amazing! –Resignado se quita toda su ropa mal puesta y por último, se jala hacia abajo la ropa interior. Con la extravagante y amplia sonrisa de Viktor arriba.

Para acabar el show, subió por unas pequeñas escaleras hasta el techo y se sentó al lado del ebrio y celoso Viktor.

-Eres un idiota – Rezongo el pelinegro mirando el amplio horizonte –

-Sip, pero soy el idiota al que amas – Yuuri le con los ojos sin estar realmente ahí y sonríe –

-Cállate ya, y bésame –En su previa locura jala salvajemente el cabello de su amante y le da un dulce beso. Sabor a alcohol y a menta. Quiso tomar el control del húmedo contacto de sus labios pero Viktor ya le tenía entre sus piernas y le hacia el amor con los labios como nunca.

Ante eso, la noticia llego hasta adentro y a más tardar de algunos minutos todos los patinadores salieron de Hasetsu.

-¡HEY TODO EL MUNDO! ¡MI AMIGO SE HA VUELTO A CASAR! – Y bueno, no fue duda que Pichit grito eso y comenzó a tomar fotos como loco.

* * *

Cuando bajaron se sostuvieron mutuamente y mientras todos veian al par de borrachos, Viktor comenzó a reír.

-Esa noche – Yuuri a su lado se cubrió la boca – Fue una noche – Katsuki se agarró el estómago e hizo amago de vomitar – Que jamás olvidare – Finalmente cayo rendido y se volteo dándole la espalda a sus amigos para sacar afuera todo lo de ayer.

-¡QUE ASCO! – Yurio, que tenía una ojeras del tamaño de su enojo, respiro profundo e hizo muecas de asco.

Todos lo ignoraron, incluso un Seung un tanto confundido por lo de anoche. Por alguna razón, todos al verlo, sonreían pícaramente y el con su rostro de estreñido arrugaba más el entrecejo.

En eso, noto algo que le incomodo de sobremanera, así que sin ocultarlo más, se acercó a un mareado Yuuri que era sostenido por un sonriente Viktor que le limpiaba con un pequeño pañuelos los labios.

-Tengo algo que decirte Yuuri Katsuki – El pelinegro lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y parpadeo.

-¿Qué? -

-¡Vístete! – En eso, pasaron varios segundos de absoluto silencio y no fue después de que Yuuri se mirara de arriba para abajo, para ponerse rojizo y avergonzando –

-Lo-¡Lo siento! – Chris que también participaba en aquel show de la noche, noto algo escrito en la espalda baja del azabache.

-Oye Yuuri, tienes algo escrito en la espalda – Inusualmente estaba escrito en ruso y como el único cuerdo en poder leerlo hasta ahora era Plisetsky, lo obligaron a hacerlo.

-Supera…a Chihoko …¡DIOS! ¿Quién escribió esta porquería en ruso! ¡Esto no parece Ruso! – Entre sus quejas. Yuuri sintió a Viktor tensarse y entre aquel vaivén de su casi alcohólica cabeza le pico jocoso los labios y comenzó a mimarlo.

-¿Estas molesto~~?

-No. -

-Si~ Si lo estas~ – Se rió abrazándolo por la cintura. Viktor que se había contenido todo este tiempo respiro hondo y comenzó a dar un monologo.

-Oh…si estaba muy enojado….- empezó - ¡Pensé que sabía todo de ti! ¿Quién es esa persona! ¡Esa mierd….Chihoko!

Yuuri asustado por su repentino enojo y al a vez perdido por no saber quién demonios era esa persona le cubrió la boca a Viktor para que se callara y lo miro con sus ojos ardientes de determinación.

-¡PODRÍA BUSCAR EN TODO EL MUNDO Y NO ENCONTRARÍA A ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE TÚ, VIKTOR! - Yuuri prosiguió a alejar su mano de su rostro y con la estupefacción de Nikiforov, asintió con los ojos brillantes y sonrió.

-¿Estoy brillando Yuuri? – Yurio se cubrió la boca a punto de vomitar.

-Sí y muy luminosamente…- Agrego empinándose para darle un beso en los labios.

-¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! FOTO PARA EL INSTAGRAM ¡SONRÍAN! – Todos, incluyendo el pobre rubio con la cara verde del asco, salieron en la hermosa foto de la pareja nipona y rusa borracha comiéndose a besos, también un Chris con chupetones en el cuello que ni idea de donde vinieron, un Seung recordando la noche anterior y el rostro completo en shock, y terminando, Emil al fondo saltando para salir y Pichit a un lado sosteniendo la cámara.

 _#The best night #They get divorced #They marry! #Chioko forget you!_

* * *

 _ **¿Muchas sabrán que ayer fue el Yuri on stage? Pues si no sabían ¡Fue un evento en Japón en donde asistieron los seiyuus y "según" se confirmaría la segunda temporada!**_

 _ **¡No la tenemos! Pero….¡Hay película de YOI! WUUUUUUUUUUU. Y no es recopiladora C: es totalmente fuera de la historia de YOI. But yendo al punto, como sabrán o no, hubo un drama que nunca animaron al anime y el cual fue este ¡Sí!**_

 _ **Viktor celoso por una/un tal Chihoko ¡Borrachos todos! ¡Incluso el introvertido Seung! Jjajajjaj.**_

 _ **Para aclarar, fueron los seiyuus que interpretaron este drama, sin embargo Kubo comento que nunca lo animaron porque era muy explicitito xD yo en verdad quisiera verlo, sobre todo cuando sabemos lo que pudo haber pasado 7v7. No todo lo que está escrito aquí es apegado a lo que dijeron. Incluí algunas cositas para que fuera más completo y se entendiera más. De ese modo también cambie cosas.**_

 _ **Oh y se preguntan ¿Quién es Chihoko? Pues~ JJAJJAJAJJA. SIEMPRE AMAREMOS LO TONTO QUE PUEDE SER VIKTOR. Pues os cuento, Yuuri al estar borracho estaba balbuceando que "Chihoko" era más flexible que Viktor. Sin embargo Viktor entendió mal y pensó que era una persona, en este caso la ex pareja de Yuuri. No obstante, lo que dijo Yuuri fue "Shachihoko" el cual es un animal de Floklore japonés, con cabeza de Tigre y cuerpo de carpa.**_

 _ **Este mismo esta como una estatua que se encuentra en las puntas del castillo de Hasetsu. Se hizo semejante al "Más flexible que tú" porque la postura de la estatua es muy compleja y complicada.**_

 _ **De ese modo podemos efectuar que ¡Viktor malentendió todo! ¡Y se puso re celoso por eso! JAJJAJJJA. LO AMO.**_

 _ **Bueno dejando mi cháchara ¡Les dejare un link en mi perfil de toda la información! Y también espero que lo hayan disfrutado en demasía.**_

 _ **Pronto habrá actualización de "Dance With Me" y Un nuevo fic en camino 7v7.**_

 _ **Dejar un review si le has gustado :3**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Gateway To infinite~**_

 ** _PD: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Pichit!_**


End file.
